Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Twisted Dimensions
by PokeFallsMagica
Summary: Ember was a normal human girl. Average height, average grades... But all that was about to change. Luna was a normal Sneasel, even though she had long, hair-like ears because her father was a Glaceon. Dusk was a normal Darkrai. Well, as normal as it was possible to be for him. Until he was captured. For knowing something important. They used to be normal. Now, they re not.
1. Chapter 1

Ember was a normal human girl. Average height, average grades... But all that was about to change.

Luna was a normal Sneasel. Despite the fact that her father was a Glaceon. Even though she was teased, Luna didn´t mind her long, hair-like ears. But something was about to change that.

Dusk was a normal Darkrai. Well, about as normal as a Mythical Pokemon could be. That is, until he got captured. For knowing something important.

They all used to be normal. Until one thing changed that. Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue 2: Emberdusk

Ember´s POV

When I opened my eyes, all I could see was a bright, white light. So I closed them. Then I realized I was falling - or something like that. I was about to raise my hands to smooth and hold down my yellow skirt before I remembered I was wearing a pair of red leggings, so I would be fine. I was ¨falling¨ for about an hour. _Am I dead? _I thought. _I better not be dead. If I´m dead, I swear to- _Suddenly, a voice broke the train of death - related thoughts.

¨ There you are!¨, it called, ¨I´ve been looking for you, you know?¨ I couldn´t believe my ears. I was going to say something, but the voice cut me off.

¨Listen, the Pokemon world is in grave danger! We need **your **help, Ember! I´m going to send you to the Pokemon world as one of the creatures that inhabit it. But I can´t just pick one willy-nilly. So I´ll quiz you. Are you ready?¨

¨What-how-wha… Words. Not working for mouth!¨, I sputtered. I guess I got the sputtering from my uncle. Then I remembered what the voice had asked.

¨Y-yeah, I guess I´m ready.¨

¨Very well then.¨, the voice said, ¨It will be a three question quiz. First question; If you saw a close friend being bullied, would you step in to save them?¨ I nearly snorted. That was easy!

¨ Of course I would! I protect my friends til my dying breath!¨ There was my mothers bold, yet quirky personality. The voice spoke again.

¨Ah, I see.¨, it mused, ¨ Next question; Have you ever felt it necessary to shift the blame to someone else?¨

¨No! Well, I´ve never done it, but there were times when I thought about it...¨ I blushed, thanking Arceus whoever the voice belonged to wasn´t there.

¨ Alright. Final question: If someone did something unforgivable, would you take your revenge in any way possible? Even if you killed them?¨ I thought about that for a while. Then, I had my answer.

¨… Only if what they´d done was truly unforgivable.¨ The voice paused, as if mulling it over.

¨Well, you have answered my questions, Ember. Now, let´s see…. You are bold, yet quirky. You seem average, but in reality, you are extremely fiery. So, a Pokemon like you would be….¨, the voice paused. Dramatic effect, maybe?

¨Braixen.¨, _Not bad, _I thought,¨When you arrive in the Pokemon world, you will find a pink bracelet with purple crescent moons carved into it. It´s yours. See you soon.¨ All of a sudden, everything went black.

Dusk´s POV:

I shook myself back to reality. I couldn´t help but worry about Ember… Even though I barely knew her. _She´ll be fine. Don´t forget who her father is, _I reminded myself.

Focus on running. I checked behind me. The Marshadow and Victini were far behind. Wait, where´s the-

I rammed into something. Hard. When I looked up, I didn´t like what I saw. Damn it, they told the Genesect to go in front and intercept me!

The Genesect immediately grabbed both of my arms, and I could feel it pressing its cannon against my back, The Marshadow dashed towards me and aimed a Focus Punch at my face. I always forget how fast the damned things are…

¨Alright, Dusk,¨, she spat, ¨you´re comin´ with us!¨ There was no use arguing. Really, there wasn´t. So I let them take me back.

Damn it, I had nearly escaped!

**A/N**

**Hey there! PokeFallsMagica here! I just wanted to say, I´m glad you guys are liking my fanfic so far!**


	3. Chapter 3 Chapter : Enter Luna, the Glac

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! Are you excited for the first actual-chapter-not-prologue of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Twisted Dimensions? I am too! But first, I´m going to answer some questions that were asked. The first was already answered by the second prologue(It asked if Ember would be turned into a Pokemon, the answer was yes). The second answer is that I'm not sure how long this book will be, but I know it will end with an epic final boss battle. The third answer is this: Luna and Ember´s stories start out semi-seperate, but stick together by the end of this chapter, so the only story that stays separate for a while is Dusk´s. Next answer: I´m planning on bringing in Team Eclipse from a forgotten fanfic I was working on, so be on the lookout for mentions of it! And finally, a question most of you probably were wondering the answer to: after this chapter, I´ll try uploading once a week, but school might affect this. OK, now back to your regularly scheduled fanfic!**

**Chapter 1: Enter Luna, the Glaceasel!**

Luna ́s POV

I was watching the stars with my mom and dad. We did that every night, but what happened tonight was….. Weird. While we gazed out at the starry sky that hung over Noe Town* like a blanket, something that looked like a shooting star whizzed past. Then there was a loud explosion near the Forest of Fairies. I was always the adventurous type, and I was curious about what had just happened. I turned to my father, a Glaceon named Glacier.

̈ ̈Hey, Dad?¨, I piped up, ̈ Can I go investigate that crash site tomorrow?¨ My dad smiled. He was a member of the Exploration Team Team Blizzard(along with my mom and an Aurorus named Moon), and supported my adventurous attitude.

̈ Of course, Luna!¨, he mused, ̈Just be careful, k?¨

̈ ̈K!¨ I smiled. I couldn't wait to see what I would find. Little did I know….

̈ Alright, my little adventurer,¨, my mom said, ̈ If you wanna investigate something, you need a good night sleep.¨"I smiled and my dad chuckled. Tomorrow would be a great day!

The next day….

Ember ́s POV

̈Urgh…. Where… Where am I?¨ My eyes opened slowly. I was lying in a ditch. No. A small crater. In front of my was a bracelet. A pink one with purple crescent moons on it. I vaguely remembered what the voice had said. I pulled myself into a kneeling position in the snow. Wait, snow? _How am I not cold? _I wondered. I reached out to grab the bracelet, pushing my worries behind me. When I picked it up and slipped it on, I realized something. _Huh? I don't remember wearing my gloves with my cardigan… and why do I only have three fingers?! _

̈ ̈WHAT HAPPENED TO MY OTHER TWO FINGERS?!¨ I shouted. Then I stood.

̈ ̈What does the rest of me look like? I have to know….¨ I stepped in front of an ice chunk set in the ground. Staring back at me was a bipedal, around-three-feet, mostly yellow-with-bits-of-white-and-red fox wearing the bracelet I had picked up plus a purple scarf. There was a stick placed in my large, fluffy tail. I nearly screamed. Then I remembered my conversation with the voice.

¨I see. The person that voice belonged to turned me into a Pokemon. This must be a Braixen, then**...¨ I smiled at myself. At least I had retained my general cuteness. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. Turning around, I saw a light blue Sneasel with long ears that resembled hair. We were both silent for a while. The surprise, maybe?

̈Uuuuuum, hello?̈ I asked. The Sneasel smiled. She seemed nice.

̈ ̈Hi!¨, came her reply,̈ Nice to meet you! My name ́s Luna, what's yours?¨ I smiled. I guess the residents of this world are pretty friendly.

̈Ember. My name is Ember.¨ Luna cocked her head and placed her hands - claws? Hand claws? - on her hips.

̈ ̈Ember! I like that name. Ember…." Luna seemed to be talking mostly to herself. Suddenly, I noticed a nearby bush rustling. Out of nowhere, a pink and white Pokemon that sported four ribbons jumped out. It lept towards Luna, who was stunned by fear. As if by instinct, I yanked the stick out of my tail, setting it alight with blue flames in the process. I swung the stick in an arc, sending a shower of Embers*** at the creature. The ends of its ribbons seemed to have been singed. It lept at me, like a tackle in football. I Scratched at its face, sending it tumbling backward. It tried standing and jumping again, but I swept its legs with a pretty damn Low Kick. The creature growled, and it looked like it was about to hit me with every ounce of power it had. I swirled the stick in my hand, creating a fiery spiral, which I hit the creature with. It whimpered, then ran off. I smiled. Luna, who had fallen on her back, stood.

̈ ̈Hey! Y-you saved me ! Wait, you don't have a place to live, do you?¨ I shook my head. I wasn ́t from this world, after all.

̈ ̈Okay, well, come with me, Ember. Maybe my parents will let you stay with us!¨ I followed, letting some shame get to me. I hadn't told Luna what I really was.

And telling her now would ruin the moment.

Vicky ́s POV

̈ ̈Damn!¨ I shouted, throwing the small Spying Ball to the ground. I fluttered to the ground, my wings twitching.

̈ ̈What is it, Victoria?̈ Came Shadow ́s voice. I turned around, scared to face her.

¨I told you, it´s Vicky,¨, I corrected, ̈and it´s not good. The human found her partner.¨

̈Damn indeed,¨, she muttered.

̈ ̈Our plans may just be foiled. But we cannot let the Dark One know that.¨

**A/N**

***Yes, most of the story takes place on the Mist Continent**

****Ember doesn't know that much about Pokemon(Crazy, right?)**

*****Ha! Ember used Ember….**

**If anyone is wondering what a Glaceasel is, it´s a fusion of the Pokemon names Glaceon and Sneasel. Because Luna is a Sneasel and her father is a Glaceon, so she´s a crossbreed.**


	4. Chapter 2: Foxfire-A Brand New Explorati

**A/N **

**Unimportant. Y ́all can call me Magic if you want.**

Chapter 2: Foxfire - A Brand New Exploration Team?*

Luna ́s POV:

When I took Ember to my house, my parents looked like a Girritina had just walked in. Which was understandable. Here on the Mist Continent, a Fire type could only be found on a visiting Exploration Team. But, they did say that Ember could stay with us. Something tells me that life just took an interesting turn.

One week after this happened.

Ember ́ s POV:

Luna said that her father was going to take us on an ̈exploration ̈ . I personally have no idea what that means. But Luna seemed more excited then someone who ́s ship just became canon. So I agreed to come along.

̈Besides,¨ , she said, ̈we could use your wide range of moves!¨ It was true. From what I remember, my moveset contained Ember, Scratch, Fire Spin, and Low Kick. I ́m pretty sure normal Braixen can't learn Low Kick, which makes me even more special. As we walked through town, we passed a myriad of Pokemon. Luna explained that most of them were on ̈Exploration Teams ̈. When I made an obvious ́I don't know what you ́re talking about ́, face, she dove into a pretty intricate explanation.

̈ ̈ See, Exploration Teams are made up of at least two Pokemon.¨, she began, ̈ My dad ́s a member of one. Team Blizzard, actually. The most renowned Exploration Team on the Mist Continent!¨, she seemed particularly excited about that.

̈ Exploration Team members take on jobs using their Connection Orbs. They rescue other Pokemon, take on hardened criminals, retrieve lost items…. And some really brave Pokemon take on requests that take them to the ends of extremely long and tough dungeons! I want to join one someday….¨ I smiled. I could get behind joining an Exploration Team, too.

Glacier stopped to speak to a Serperior wearing a necklace with a deep gouge where a gem would be. I took time to have a look around. I noticed a poster that depicted a Lucario, Zoroark, Serperior**, Sylvumbreon***, Delphox, Absol, and Garchomp, along with the text ¨ Meet the strongest Exploration Team! Team Eclipse is coming to Noe Town!̈ ̈ The date on the poster was…. Wait! It was today! I was about to turn around and tell Luna, when all of a sudden, I heard someone shout;

̈ Stop, thief!¨

I turned to see a Sawsbusk chasing a Mightyena that was carrying a parcel in its mouth. Without thinking, I made a dash for the quadrupedal hyena - like Pokemon. I didn't realize where I was chasing it to, nor did I notice the look on Luna ́s face that probably said ́Holy flipping shit´.

It took until I had cornered the Mightyena on a stage for me to realize I had chased it into the convention center. When I looked up, I saw many bewildered faces, along with Luna, Glacier, and the Sawsbuck in the back. I tugged the stick out of my tail, letting it set alight with blue flames again.

̈ ̈Hand it over,¨, I growled, ̈or I **will **hurt you.¨ I didn't want to, but I had to appear threatening. Had to. The Pokemon nodded and put the parcel down.

̈ ̈P-please don't hurt me!¨, he whimpered,̈ I-I thought that the Sawsbuck had taken my reward for a job I had worked very hard on!¨ I don't know how, but I could tell he was telling the truth. I placed the stick back in my tail.

̈ Aight, buddy. Go on, now.¨ I waved him on. He nodded and leaped off the stage. Luna ran up to me, her eyes sparkling like crazy.

̈ ̈ Holy flip, Ember!¨, she exclaimed, ̈That was frickin ́ amazing!¨ I smiled, not noticing the soft, padding footsteps of someone behind me.

̈ ̈ Well, that was certainly something to watch, now wasn't it, folks?̈ A voice called. I turned around to see the Lucario from the poster, silver-gray scarf and all. She smiled when she saw that I had noticed her, and walked towards Luna and I.

̈ ̈ Hi there! I ́m Ess, leader of Team Eclipse, one of the most renowned Exploration Teams! And you are?¨ She tilted her head, listening for our response. I took a deep breath and spoke.

̈ ̈ Hi, I ́m Ember and this is my friend- ̈Partner!̈-alright, **partner, **Luna.¨ I said, gesturing towards Luna when I said her name.

̈ ̈ Nice to meet you! Now, I think you two have the makings of a great Exploration Team! Whaddya say? Will you take up this awesome opportunity?¨ I didn't know what to say. Then I remembered Luna ́s words. She'd always wanted to be in an Exploration Team. I smiled and spoke up.

̈ ̈Okay!̈ Luna smiled and Ess gave me a thumbs up.

̈Got any ideas for a good team name?¨ she asked. I thought for a little bit. Then, I had my answer. Turning towards Luna, I said:

̈ ̈ What about… Foxfire?̈ ̈ Luna smiled. I took that as a yes. I smiled, too. We were members of our own Exploration Team, now. Foxfire is gonna kick everyone's ass one, day, I swear it!

Vicky ́s POV:

While Gene and Shadow were busy with Poker, I went to check on the prisoner. Let´s keep this between you and me, dear reader****. I don't like the way Shadow and Gene treat Dusk, or Prisoner 096, as they call him. He did nothing wrong. They torture him because he´s keeping the human´s location from us. But, I swore to Arceus himself that I ́d protect them both. I had arrived at his cell door. I opened it, revealing the poor Darkrai chained up, with a nasty wound on his arm as well. He noticed me and recoiled at first.

̈ ̈ Easy there. I ́m not going to hurt you.¨, I reassured him, pulling the first aid kit from its hidey-hole, ̈ I wanna help.¨ I wrapped his arm in a bandage and set the first aid kit back in its hidey-hole.

¨ I can help you break out of here, it´s just going to take awhile. About a month. Two months tops.¨

**A\N**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I was busy. Raging over math homework, watching anime, reading other fanfiction, you get the gist. I´ll update whenever I can, it just might not be weekly like I promised. But this story WILL NOT die, I promise. Now for footnotes:**

***If any of you can guess which anime´s way of writing the title of its episodes(I don't know how to describe it, that ́s the best i ́ve got) I based the writing of this off of, you ́re awesome.**

****To many Serperior? What do you think?**

*****A fusion of my two favorite Eeveelutions, Sylveon and Umbreon.**

******Who here likes 4th wall breaks? I know I do!**


End file.
